The Enemy of my Enemy
by TheCareBear
Summary: AU-The Crucible never fired, but the Reaper War was brought to a halt when another nightmare comes from dark space. Now, the Reapers and the united galactic fleet must work together, in order to stop the Zaratan. Established FemShep x Garrus, future FemShep x Harbinger. HIATUS!
1. Zaratan Rises

**I own nothing-except for the OC Reapers of Whisper and Decay-everything else belongs to Bioware and EA**

**A/N...**

**So, yea...This has kinda been on my mind, and I've decided to write it. I don't know if I'm going to continue...Maybe if I get enough positive reviews(?)**

**Warning: Slight use of language, explosions, minor space battle and Harbinger (:3)**

* * *

The red laser beam carves its way through the two weakened fleets, destroying both ship and Reaper alike. With the Reaper embargo of the galaxy finally lifted, the Zaratan can continue its mission; it's Prime Directive. Opening its massive mouth again, it fires its devastating beam as it lazily drifts forward, smaller vessels detaching from its back, heading down to the near-by planet. Initial scans report that half of the planet's population has been killed—seems that the Reapers have inadvertently assisted in the Prime Directive; however, if they continue to fight, the Zaratan will continue to defend.

The two fleets, weakened by their own fighting, pull back, retreating as the Zaratan fires its beam again, slicing through a larger Reaper. Using its massive fins, the Zaratan turns, knocking a long cylinder out of its way, sending it falling down to the planet's surface. More vessels detach off the back of the Zaratan encircling it, as it hovers over the planet, its massive body casting a shadow over the entire face of the planet, which is beneath the Zaratan. The Zaratan continues to scan the planet as the vessels from its back protect it, happy to be continuing the Prime Directive.

* * *

Harbinger growls, turning and firing on the small vessels surrounding the Zaratan. As it destroys two of the vessels, three more come off the Zaratan, taking their places. Reaching out to the Reaper fleet, he screams his orders to them, **"All retreat, return to Widow, there we must regroup! The Cycle has stopped, for now. We must deal with the Zaratan!"** As the Reapers pull back towards the relay, Harbinger searches the galactic fleet for the Normandy. Debating on whether to inform Shepard or not, Harbinger finds itself slightly concerned that it should be caring for a Human. Making up its mind, Harbinger flies closer to the Normandy, knocking Turian and Geth ships out of its way.

Aboard the Normandy, all channels are lit up as every ship in the fleet is calling for retreat, each one calls out a different location to retreat to. In this hysteria, the fragile bonds of peace break down, as each race in the fleet is fleeing back to their home worlds, uncaring over the other races. Victoria Shepard grips her terminal by the galaxy map as the Normandy throttles and shakes, dodging the massive fleet running amok. "Everyone, hold on!" She yells to her crew, gripping the terminal desk tighter.

Victoria groans, her ears ringing and her head pounding. **"Shepard!"** Harbinger growls into her mind. Harbinger flies next to the Normandy, as if almost protecting its flank. **"If you value your existence Shepard, retreat from this sector. You cannot face the Zaratan. The Cycle has stopped, for now."** Before Victoria can answer, Harbinger breaks the mind connection with her, and flies towards the relay.

Victoria slams her hand down on the intercom button, yelling into it, "Joker, get us the hell out of here! Get back to the rendezvous point!"

"Aye, Commander," Joker answers, quickly swerving the ship to dodge a Turian ship.

* * *

After a few grueling hours, all ships and Reaper vessels have retreated from the Sol system. The united galactic fleet reunites in the Krogan DMZ and the Reapers regroup in the Willow Sector. Harbinger opens up its mind to the Reaper fleet, discussing the Zaratan. **"Thoughts?"** Harbinger asks.

**_"We've never dealt directly with the Zaratan before,"_** a Reaper known as Whisper answers, **_"We lost four destroyers in a single swipe of that beam. We've only ever dealt with the smaller vessels; the scouts."_**

**"How would we combat the Zaratan?"**

**"What about Shepard?"** A Reaper known as Decay asks, **"You speak of her; both highly and often."**

**_"Yes. Shepard could be our liaison. We'll need the help of the organic fleet. Neither one of us alone has enough power to tackle the Zaratan directly."_** Whisper adds.

**"I will go to Shepard. We must convince her at least. If we don't, then the Zaratan will complete its 'Prime Directive' and we will all lose."** Harbinger cuts its connection to the fleet, heading for the relay and the most probable location for the organic fleet to gather, the Krogan DMZ.


	2. Revelation

**I own nothing everything belongs to BioWare and EA**

**A/N...**

**Hi, sorry for the late updating, been busy with the holidays and spring semester starting up on Monday, so updating will go down**

**Warning: Mild use of Quarian swearing, Harbinger insulting, and an irritated Garrus**

* * *

Admiral Hackett sits in the medical bay of his ship with an Alliance medical officer tending to a small cut on his forehead—one that he earned from the greatest retreat in human history. Picking up a datapad next to him, he reads over the tally of ships that returned to the Krogan DMZ. All fleets—with the exception of the Asari, Salarian, and Turian fleets—have returned to the rendezvous point.

The planet sized vessel was a complete surprise and Hackett knew better than to advance against such a thing; so, he called for the retreat, especially when it cut through four Reapers like a knife through butter. How could they possibly defeat the Reapers when nightmares like _that_ come stumbling out of dark space?

"Alright Admiral, you're all patched up." The medical officer says to Hackett.

"Thanks Doctor." Hackett answers, smiling.

"Anytime, Admiral," The doctor says, sitting down at his desk.

Standing up, Admiral Hackett heads to the command deck. There he is greeted by his yeoman, who is informing him that Commander Shepard is requesting to come aboard. Nodding his head in acceptance, the airlocks connect between his ship and the Commander's. The whole deck snaps to a salute as Shepard comes aboard as Garrus and Tali flank her. Commander Shepard salutes Hackett, who returns the gesture. "Welcome aboard, Commander," Hackett says to Shepard, as they both relax their stances.

"Hello sir." She nods her head, "do you know what the thing was?"

Hackett shakes his head, "It was unknown Commander, but it is incredibly powerful. I don't know how we are going to go up against such a thing—especially without our full fleet."

"What do you mean, Admiral?" Garrus asks Hackett.

"The Asari, the Turian, and the Salarian fleets have not reported in, although they did enter the Mass Relay. Meaning they must have gone back to their home worlds."

Victoria growls, shaking her head, "Cowards…"she mutters to herself, crosses her arms.

The pilot of Hackett's ship begins to call for attention as the all communication channels light up. As Shepard and Hackett begin to move to the front, Shepard grips her head, moaning in pain. Garrus rushes to her side supporting her. In her mind, Harbinger growls, **"Shepard, inform your people that I am coming."** Emerging from the Mass Relay, Harbinger slows down, as every ship in the remaining fleet point their guns at it.

Victoria growls, holding her head. She stumbles forward an arm around Garrus. "Wait! Don't shoot!"

Hackett turns to her, "What do you mean, 'don't shoot'?"

Shepard doubles over, groaning as Harbinger speaks to her again. **"Inform your people that we are here for a . . . alliance."**

Victoria leans on the command desk, groaning, her voice slightly muffled. "Harbinger wants an alliance." Giving it some thought, she picks her head up and questions into her mind, _"You want a what?"_

Harbinger groans softly, **"An alliance, Shepard. Neither one of our fleets alone can defeat the Zaratan. Now, call down your people."**

Standing up straighter, Victoria groans, leaning on Garrus and turning Hackett, "Harbinger wants an alliance; says no one fleet alone can defeat the Zaratan."

Hackett crosses his arms, one hand going up to stroke his chin, "the Zaratan? Is that the name of the planet sized vessel?"

Victoria nods her head, "Yes. I remember, when we were retreating, Harbinger told me that I cannot face the Zaratan and that the Cycle has stopped."

"But can we trust Harbinger?" Garrus asks, "Could this just be an indoctrination ploy?" He pulls Victoria closer to him, as if protecting her from Harbinger. Victoria smiles up at Garrus, wrapping an arm around him.

Hackett nods his head, "If it is, then we must continue to be alert. But, when have the Reapers ever laid down their weapons and ask for an alliance? We cannot even do an enemy of my enemy tactic; that Zaratan fired on us as well."

Coming around the side of Garrus, Tali cocks her head slightly, confused. "What's an enemy of my enemy?" She asks, her accented voice dulled by her filter.

Victoria leans forward and around Garrus's body, "An enemy of my enemy is an old Human saying Tali. Like when we were hunting down Leviathan; we allied with Leviathan because it's an enemy of the Reapers."

Tali nods her head in understanding. "Well, Harbinger better not try anything, or the bosh'tet will get the shotgun." She says as she takes out her shotgun, cocking it for emphasis.

Victoria smiles at Tali before turning to Hackett. "Well sir?"

Hackett sighs, nodding his head. "Tell the fleets to power down their weapons and allow Harbinger to come closer," he says to the pilot, turning his body to the side to look back at the cockpit.

The fleets power down their weapons begrudgingly, allowing Harbinger to fly closer to Hackett's ship. Closing its massive eyes, both Harbinger and Hackett's ship begins to shake slightly. The galaxy map on Hackett's ship disappears and is replaced by a holographic image of Harbinger. **"Shepard."** It drones out.

They all turn towards Harbinger. Victoria smiles tightly at it. "Harbinger; talkative as ever."

**"We figured that this was easier to comminute with you, Shepard. It seems that your fragile mind cannot handle even our voice. We do need you alive,"** Harbinger drawls out.

"For what Harbinger?" Victoria asks, leaning into her hip.

**"You will be our liaison to the other races. We all need to unite as one, if we should stand a chance against the Zaratan."**

Hackett pulls at his bottom lip, "What is this Zaratan?"

Harbinger turns to Hackett, answering with a sneer. **"We do not answer to you, human."** Harbinger turns its hologram body back towards Victoria. Hackett curses under his breath, dropping his hand from his lip.

Victoria glares at Harbinger, "My question is the same, Harbinger." She crosses her arms and taps her foot, waiting for an answer.

Harbinger locks eyes with Victoria, holding her glare before answering, **"The Zaratan is a planet sized vessel and it originates from outside of this galaxy. It's as old—if not older—than I am."**

Victoria drops her arms and leans forward onto the command deck, interested. "Just how old are you, Harbinger?"

**"If you must know, I am 10 billion years old, Shepard."** Harbinger answers, voice dripping with contempt. **"Don't look so shocked Shepard. We are ancient and beyond your understanding."**

Victoria smirks ruefully, "Try me. I learned a few things from Leviathan. Like how you were crated due to the hubris of your own people, Harbinger."

Harbinger is silent for a span of time, before quietly muttering, **"Perhaps you do know some things, Shepard."**

Victoria's smirk widens and she chuckles softly, having won a small battle against Harbinger. "So, why should we help you, Harbinger? You told me that the cycle has stopped; how do we know that you won't just pick it up again?" She paces in front of the command deck, watching Harbinger's hologram.

Harbinger growls, frustrated, **"Regardless of what you may think of us, Shepard, we are the protectors of this galaxy, from threats both internally and externally. We have been fighting the scouts of the Zaratan long before your planet was even a cosmic dream!"** Harbinger yells at Victoria, frustrated at her constant questions, upset that she is not merely rolling over and accepting the alliance, and disturbed how his holographic eyes scan up and down her body. **"As for your concern, the Zaratan is the largest threat. We will not fight both the organics and the Zaratan. Until the Zaratan is defeated, we will not attack the organic fleet."**

Garrus leans into his hip, placing his hands on his waist. "And what happens after the Zaratan is defeated, Harbinger? Do you just continue your harvest?"

Harbinger eyes the Turian up and down, before answering, **"You are considered to . . . primitive to understand, Turian."** Garrus growls at this, dropping his arms from his waist and standing up straighter.

"Enough!" Victoria yells, glaring at Harbinger; pointing finger at the hologram, "Give me one good reason not to have the fleet open fire on you right now."

Harbinger is silent; its eyes scan up and down Shepards' body, impressed at her ferocity, even in the face of something much more powerful than her. As Victoria turns her body away from Harbinger shaking her head, Harbinger calls out to her, **"The Prime Directive." **

Victoria turns back around to Harbinger, "the what?" She asks.

**"The Prime Directive, Shepard. It's the Zaratan's mission."**

Garrus crosses his arms, "and what is this 'Prime Directive'?" He asks, separating his arms long enough to put in some air quotes. Muttering under his breath, Garrus adds, "Or would I be too primitive to understand?"

Harbinger bites back a retort and forces itself to calm down. **"We encountered the scouts during Nazara's Cycle, who you know as Sovereign. The scouts were not openly hostile, they were more . . . reserved. It scanned me and it saw that we are synthetic—although, we are not entirely synthetic or organic. We demanded to know what it was and it introduced itself as MKD15: Scout of the Zaratan. We demanded to know why it was here and what the Zaratan is. It told us of the Prime Directive, eagerly, as if we are a kindred spirit."**

Harbinger looks over at Victoria, locking eyes with her. **"The Prime Directive, Shepard. Its mission is to extinguish all organic life in the Universe. So, we open fired and destroyed the scout; blasted it to billions of tiny pieces. We've maintained our vigil ever since, fighting any scouts that stumbled across us; putting an embargo on this galaxy."**


	3. Uneasy Alliance

**I own nothing, except the OC's of Whisper and Decay, all else belongs to Bioware and EA**

**A/N...**

**Sorry for little updates. By the time of this writing, I am moving, so packing up the old computer it is.**

**Kind of a shorter chapter, this should be a nice hold over until I can set the computer up at the new place.**

**Warning: Yelling, Implied destruction of the universe, snarky Reapers, and Tali**

* * *

Hackett's ship is silent as the people on board process the information just given by Harbinger. Hackett folds his hands behind his back, looking at the hologram of Harbinger. "Isn't that what the Reapers do? Come every 50,000 years and exterminate—"

**"It is not what we do, Human!"** Harbinger roars at Hackett, cutting him off. **"We did not ascend the Nazara during their infancy, nor did we ascend your people in yours, Human. Regardless of what you may think of us, we do not ascend organic and synthetic races while they are in their infancy; we wait until they are ready. The Zaratan will not grant such a luxury. All organics will die: from sentient creatures down to the tiniest of microbe and any synthetics that stand in the way will be destroyed. Those who you know as Reapers do not ascend idly."**

Victoria crosses her arms, looking the hologram Harbinger in the eyes. "Why did it attack now? Does it know that your embargo of the galaxy would lift every 50,000 years?"

Harbinger is silent, as if considering to answer the question, **"It is unknown if the Zaratan has planned this in advance or it merely stumbled across this galaxy. As for why it attacked during the battle, perhaps it saw an opportunity to not only destroy two powerful fleets, but also to continue the Prime Directive, while removing a . . . a—that human phrase—something with a thorn?"**

Shepard cocks her head, smiling wryly, as Harbinger stumbles with human phrases, "Plucking a thorn from their side?"

**"Yes!"** Harbinger rumbles, filing the phrase away in memory.

Growing serious once more, Victoria leans forward onto the command deck, "Why do you want me and more importantly, why do the Reapers need the organic fleet?"

Harbinger sighs softly from her constant questioning, **"As we have told you before, Shepard, we need the organic fleet in order to stand a chance against the Zaratan and we need you to be our liaison to the other races because it is unlikely that the races would help us."**

Victoria sighs and looks towards Hackett, "We need to think on it, Harbinger."

**"More time that you spend thinking, Shepard, the closer the Zaratan is to completing the Prime Directive,"** Harbinger drones out. With a glare from Shepard, Harbinger groans and mumbles out, **"Fine, Shepard, you have one hour." ** And with that, Hackett's ship shakes slightly, as Harbinger releases his semi control. Harbinger then reaches its mind out to the rest of the reaper fleet.

* * *

**"****So,****" **Decay begins, **"****How did your meeting go with Shepard?****"**

Harbinger sighs softly, hearing the condescending tone in Decay's voice, knowing full well that the entire fleet was listening in on the conversation. **"Shut up,"** he drones out.

**"****Why? Are you upset about Shepard interrogating you? Just indoctrinate her and be done with it,****" **Decay commands Harbinger.

**_"Indoctrinating Shepard requires time and effort, and we are short on time,"_** Whisper adds, her voice soothing Harbinger's frayed nerves. **_"More worlds that fall to the Zaratan, means less organics in the next cycle; we need Shepard to cooperate with us."_**

**"Exactly,"** Harbinger rumbles in conformation. **"Besides, our survival is the most important thing. This cycle's organics are merely waste to be thrown at the Zaratan, while figure out how to combat it."**

** "****Are you certain? Your scanning of Shepards' body suggests something else…****"** Decay drawls out, almost smirking in his tone.

**"The current cycle of organics means nothing, other than waste, that will ensure our survival."** Harbinger sternly says, trying to stamp out Decay's assertion. Decay accepts Harbinger's answer, almost smirking at having him on the defensive.

* * *

Aboard Hackett's ship, Victoria paces back and forth, hands behind her back, thinking. Looking up at Hackett, she stops pacing, "We can't fight a war on two fronts."

Pulling at his bottom lip, Hackett nods his head after a few moments, "I know. We may have to ally with the Reapers, for the time being."

Leaning onto his hip, Garrus crosses his arms, looking skeptical, "And when the Reapers betray us?"

Stepping forward, Tali place a hand on her hip, "Maybe we could spy on them a bit; see if there are any weaknesses to exploit?"

Victoria smirks, "That sounds like a plan, Tali." As Victoria stands there, mulling over Tali's idea in her head, another idea begins to take form. "Hey, Tali, can you build a robot in under an hour."

Tali smirks under her helmet, putting her hands on her hips, "You do know who you're talking to, Shepard?"


	4. Welcome to the Crew

**I own nothing except Whisper and Decay, all else belongs to EA and Bioware**

**A/N...**

**So, this is how FemShep and Harbinger are going to forge their relationship. Harbinger gets a body!**

**Warning: Use of language**

* * *

Exactly one hour later, Hackett's ship shakes and the holographic Harbinger reappears. **"Your time is up, Shepard. What is your decision?"**

Standing up tall, Victoria folds her hands behind her back, looking straight into Harbinger's holographic eyes. "We cannot fight both the Reapers and the Zaratan, so we have decided to side with the Reapers until the Zaratan is dealt with, but we have two conditions."

**"Name them,"** Harbinger rumbles out, satisfied that Shepard has bowed to his will.

"First, I want you to accompany me until we defeat the Zaratan."

Giving her a strange look, Harbinger cocks his holographic head slightly, **"Shepard, you do realize that I am a several kilometer wide and long Reaper; I am the largest in the fleet. How can you convince the other organics to aid you, if I'm there floating in the background?"**

"Simple, you won't be in Reaper form," Victoria says, nodding her head and shrugging her shoulders. With a more confused look from Harbinger, Victoria nods her head to Tali, who brings out a platform for Harbinger.

Harbinger scans his eyes up the body of the platform. The athletic humanoid body is pure white. No hair on the body with a very human face. Wires and cables uncovered by the white metal are at the neck and joints of the platform. No ears, but large round speakers built into the side of the head; clearly male, from the flat chest and masculine facial structure. The body is dressed in simple N7 clothing. Looking from the platform to Shepard, Harbinger groans, **"You have got to be kidding me."**

Crossing her arms over her chest, Victoria smirks, "See, you can come with and your Reaper body can remain here; so no scaring the other races."

Harbinger sighs softly, closing his holographic eyes, **"Fine. What's your second condition?"**

Leaning forward, Victoria lowers her voice, like she is whispering a great secret, "I want you to ask nicely."

Shooting his eyes open, Harbinger glares at her, **"What?"**

"You heard me, ask me nicely to ally with you," Victoria whispers before pulling back, standing there, expecting him to respond.

Harbinger groans, almost hearing Decay laughing all the way from Willow; grounding his metaphorical teeth, Harbinger drones out, **"Fine. Shepard would you—"**

"Victoria; use my name Harbinger," Victoria chimes in, interrupting him.

**"Victoria, would you . . . please . . . ****_help_**** us?"** Harbinger manages to drone out, almost unfamiliar with the words 'please' and 'help'.

Tapping her chin with her index finger, Victoria considers answering, only infuriating Harbinger more. "Harbinger asking for help; oh, I need to savor this moment," Victoria says, smirking.

Growling softly at her, Harbinger grounds out, **"Shepard…"**

Sighing, Victoria rolls her eyes, "You need to learn to lighten up, Harbinger." With another glare from Harbinger, Victoria nods her head, "Fine. We'll help you."

Hackett's ship shakes as Harbinger releases control and assumes control of the platform. Light surrounds the platform that disperses as the platform opens it eyes, which glow a dull yellow. Harbinger stands, looking down at his hands, flexing the fingers. **"An adequate body."**

"Hmph!" Tali crosses her arms, rolling her eyes under her mask, "Adequate."

Looking over at Tali, he looks her up and down, **"Hm, the quarian built this? It seems that they ****_do_**** have talents."**

Tali turns towards him, narrowing her eyes under her helmet, "Bosh'tet."

Victoria chuckles, "Play nice you two. And, Harbinger?"

Harbinger turns to Victoria, his eyes traveling up and down her body, **"Yes, Shepard?"**

Victoria cracks her knuckles, grinning wickedly, "Welcome to the Normandy."


End file.
